


Obvious Solution

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, background OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch is a Guardian (let’s go with the popular theory that MiM offered him Guardianship but this time he agreed.)He doesn’t have the easiest job in the world, but it’s okay, because “the Boogeyman” has come to be regarded as a kind of warning to keep kids away from danger. Which means he’s not only believed in, but also hated less, and that’s always preferable to not being believed in at all.One day Bunnymund asks Pitch to go and give that irritating little sprite Jack Frost a good scare, and Pitch goes along, at least wanting to see the young man. He finds himself drawn to Jack and pities his all too familiar situation. He’s also very attracted to Frost.Unfortunately for Pitch, Jack’s feeling a little bit anti-Guardian as they’re all so arrogant and ignore him, and so doesn’t trust Pitch. Cue the Boogeyman wooing Jack and offering comfort.Go wherever you wish from there...[cut for length]"When Pitch sees Jack, he’s struck by their immediate connection, which feels just like the connection he shares with the other Guardians. He assumes Jack feels the same thing.Jack doesn’t feel the same thing, but he’s never tried for Guardian help to be seen, yet.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 44
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Obvious Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/11/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "but obviously Tooth probably ships BlackFrost like crazy and Bunny finds it all extremely annoying/funny."

“All right, let’s see who’s been giving Bunny fits,” Pitch said to himself, pausing in a shadow and closing his eyes so he could attempt to find the impression Jack Frost’s spirit left in the world. He didn’t expect it to be easy; Jack Frost wasn’t a child and Pitch had never met him, so if he could sense anything at all he would probably have to still do some searching—  
  
—or not. Pitch frowned and gave his head a quick shake. As soon as he had looked, the impression of Jack’s spirit had shined as brightly in his mind as any of the other Guardians. Strange. But at least this meant that he wouldn’t end up wasting a lot of time wandering around today.  
  
He focused on where Jack was, and stepped from the shadow _here_ to the shadow _there_.  
  
“What the—!” Pitch heard a voice exclaim as soon as he stepped out of that second shadow. That must be Jack, and Pitch thought he sounded distressed enough for him to consider his agreement with Bunny fulfilled. But, then again, perhaps he could talk to Jack and ask him specifically to stop provoking Bunny, because he really did have enough to worry about without the antics of a winter sprite. He turned, and—oh. So Jack Frost was a young-looking, handsome man with shining white hair and enormous blue eyes, and upon meeting those blue eyes Pitch was struck with as deep a connection as he felt with any of the other Guardians, and did Jack feel that, too? This deep recognition, this sense of finding something that had been lost for so long…  
  
“Wait, you’re the boogeyman, right?” Jack said. He moved back a few steps, his feet not sinking into the snow. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I…” Pitch couldn’t think of what to say. The business with Bunny seemed entirely secondary, now. Could Jack not feel it? For that matter, why hadn’t Bunny? This was something that was spirit-deep, Guardian-nature deep, the kind of thing that up till now only the five of them had shared with each other and now Jack was here and he had been so bright in Pitch’s mind. Bright but not painful! Pitch should have guessed something was up, then.  
  
“Well, whatever you’re here for, you can just leave without it,” Jack said. “However much trouble I’ve ever caused, it hasn’t stopped you Guardians from being believed in, and I’ll do whatever I feel like to try to be seen.”  
  
Well, Pitch could sympathize with that; all those centuries ago he had—“But people say your name all the time!” he exclaimed. “And you’re so bright!”  
  
Jack paused in his turn away from Pitch and glanced down at his hands, then up at Pitch with a confused look. “Right. So Sandy’s not the only really strange one…”  
  
“You’ve talked to Sandy?” Pitch asked eagerly. Sandy would have felt this, he was good at noticing such things, but why hadn’t he mentioned it? Oh, perhaps Sandy wanted to introduce Jack to the idea of what this feeling really meant, and maybe it did require a gentle introduction, but if Pitch had persuaded Sandy to share his dreamsand, surely he could persuade him to share Jack.  
  
“Are you kidding? I don’t want to…I wouldn’t want to find out that he hates me, too,” Jack said. “But, I mean, it’s obvious, there’s just something about him…”  
  
“Very true,” Pitch said. “I’m glad to hear that you can sense it. And I know Sandy would have mentioned it if he had seen you up close, he can be easily distracted but he’s not selfish, and I’m glad I had a reason to talk to you because in my position I’m of course ready to overlook any nuisance you’ve caused, and it’s vitally important that you come back with me. These feelings aren’t ones we should ignore, and there’s clearly something off about your situation, if you’re invisible now that just doesn’t make any sense, and if there’s an issue with the Moon I want to bring it up with the other Guardians, and frankly I hope there’s not too much trouble, because…” He trailed off and gave Jack an infatuated smile.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes and casually moved his staff between himself and Pitch. Whatever feelings the boogeyman was talking about, he was pretty sure he wasn’t feeling them. And he knew he should stay out of the way of the Guardians. And yet…“Yeah, I hope there’s not too much trouble, too,” he said. “You think that if I go with you I’ll end up able to be seen?”  
  
“Of course,” Pitch said. “That’s how it goes for everyone, even me.”  
  
Jack nodded slowly. If he went with Pitch, he might end up talking to someone who made more sense. And Pitch did sound confident about being seen. And _this_ solution was something he had never tried before. “All right,” he said. “I’ll go with you and see if we can make sense of things.”  
  
Pitch clasped his hands together and grinned.  
  
And Jack resolved to stay at least one staff-length away from him until he knew exactly what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #Pitch you may be experiencing a crush


End file.
